


Intense

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Arguing, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about them is intense from their anger to their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

Sometime between _Cigarettes and Valentines_ and _American Idiot_ , Billie begins to notice the change in the relationship between Mike and Tre. They've always had a different relationship from the ones they have with him and he's always been aware of that, but now that difference is becoming more and more pronounced. 

Their arguments are more frequent and more intense. Sometimes Billie just sits there and stares at the two of them as they scream at each other across the studio until one of them storms from the room. The few times he's tried to intervene and smooth things out, he's ignored and shouted over. 

Whatever it is, it seems to work for the two of them because when they aren't shouting and slamming doors, their work on the new album is amazing. It's emotionally charged and Billie couldn't be more pleased with it if he tried. Though he does worry about them. Their fights are just getting more and more intense and they're both saying hurtful things to each other. Way more so than anything he's ever heard from either of them.

They're snapping at each other again, but not quite fully fighting and Billie's had enough.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" He interrupts Tre, who was in the middle of calling Mike a lazy fucker.

They exchange a glance. Then Mike shrugs. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I've been friends with you two for far too long. You can't lie to me. Also I'm not deaf. Or stupid." Billie folds his arms and glares at them.

Tre sighs. "It's our way of coping with the stress."

Billie stares at him. "That seems counterproductive." 

"You'd think, but it works. Tre forces me to let out the anger I'd just bottle up instead and I give him an outlet that doesn't involve beating on his drums until his hands bleed." Mike says calmly.

Billie looks between the two of them. "Are you sure that's all it is? It's pretty intense from where I sit."

"Aww, Billie, you don't get to see how intense the make up is." Tre leers at them.

Mike laughs. "We're fine, Billie. I promise we won't kill each other."

"Good because I'd hate to have to break in a new bassist and drummer. You two took long enough." Billie grins.

The rest of the day goes easier and there aren't any outbursts from anyone.

Billie gives them each a hug before leaving, feeling more affectionate towards them now. 

After he's gone, Mike looks at Tre seriously. "We should tell him."

"I know. But I kind of like having you all to myself and no one knowing." Tre smiles up at Mike from behind his drums.

Mike puts his bass down on its' stand and walks over to Tre. Tre's smile widens into a grin as Mike leans down and kisses him.

"I do too, but we're starting to worry him and you know how much of a mother hen he can be when he's worried. Might as well tell him and get it over with." Mike says after he stands back up.

"Yeah, I know." Tre sighs and nods. 

"So you wanna remind me again how intense our make ups can be?" Mike smirks. 

"It would be my pleasure." Tre smirks and grabs Mike's hand, dragging him over to the couch.

They could fight all day long, but as long as they had this to come back to, their hands brushing over skin, words of love breathed across sensitive flesh, then they knew they would be okay in the end.


End file.
